Your Memory is Your Soul
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: fakirahiru ruemytho Now Prince Princess and Knight it's your turn to help the duck that had helped you so long ago return her memories or she'll become a feather and the Knight will never be with his duck again. What a wonderful romance. The Story Teller
1. Act One: The Lake is Ahiru

I own nothing. I have so many unfinished stories on but I can't help myself. Senior year in highschool is so busy and I have so many ideas. :sigh: Oh well I'll find conclusions. enjoy! this is my first princess tutu story!

1234

A speck of gold dove down in the blue depths of a lake. Her tiny head popped up and she looked back to the dock for her faithful knight...but he wasn't there. Ahiru sighed softly. She knew he was at school and would not be there until the afternoon, but oh how she missed him, how she wished to he could spend all day with her, just as he'd done in summer. She looked at her reflection in the water seeing her small fathered face, with sparkling blue eyes from tears she would not allow herself to shed. It was days like these, when she felt alone that she wanted to be human once more.

'But I am a duck, that is the real me,' she thought quietly looking at her golden features. 'I helped get a happy ending when there should have been none at all, I reunited the prince with his true princess...the town became normal again...And Fakir...' She thought back to her knight. She had begun calling him her knight when he stayed true to his word and came to see her everyday. A feeling had begun stirring in her small chest, stronger then the feelings she thought she had for Mytho...

'What's the matter with me...I can't be lonely or sad Fakir always knows when-'

"Ahiru what's wrong?"

The duck's thought were interrupted by Fakir's strong voice. She turned quaking startled. He was staring at her holding some bread in his hand, and looking at her with those eyes that told her, he knew she was sad-he always knew everything about her just with one look. She shook her head quacking furiously and flapping her wings. Fakir raised a brow and sat down staring at her. Ahiru looked at him nervously the young man waving a finger at her signaling he wanted her to come to him, she sighed swimming over to him and walking up to the shore and sat by his side. A place she wanted to be at forever. He set the bread aside, and Fakir held Ahiru to him gently.

"Ahiru...are you...angry?"

Ahiru looked up at him startled by his words. "I have tried to turn you human many times...but I can't get to the ending. I can't seem to do it. I am not strong enough to right your story...I'm sorry." Fakir spoke honestly and kindly to Ahiru, since that day when Ahiru changed he had always spoken this way with her. This was something he shared with no one else. The duck smiled and quaked flapping her wings happily. 'Fakir I'm happy-you're always by my side. Even if I can't be a girl again...It's alright! I promise!' She thought, quaking those feelings loudly. Fakir sighed and set her down ripping up some pieces of bread and scattering them on the ground for her. He smiled, watching as she ate.

"I wonder if Mytho and Rue will be coming back soon." Fakir said more to himself then to Ahiru. She quaked turning her head to the side and looking at him. 'That's right,' Ahiru thought, 'They both left awhile ago...during summer, and still aren't back.' Ahiru began quaking and Fakir suddenly laughed, "No Ahiru they would not have a wedding without you. You would be their guest of honor!" Fakir continued laughing and Ahiru was once again, amazed how sometimes he knew exactly what she had said.

He stayed with her until the sun began setting. He sighed and got up, "Ahiru next month...you can come stay with me in the dorms. It'll be getting cold soon and I..." Fakir faltered looking down at the small duck. He turned sharply away, "And I don't want you to leave for the winter...understand?" Ahiru smiled and quaked fluttering her wings, as if she was saluting him. Fakir nodded without turning to look to her and casually walked away. This was the most painful part of the day for Ahiru, for him to walk away. She looked back at the lake.

It was lovely with reeds, and all sorts of wonderful things around it-trees, grass flowers, flat stones that she could rest on. But she wondered mostly where the other birds were. No other birds really seemed to come here. It was just her, some insects, and small fish. A bird would come by, land in the water and then it would take off, flying high into the air. Her bird friends she had when she was a human girl would come to see her but not when she was sitting in the lake's waters. But why was that she wondered?

"Once upon a time a happy ending had a twist. A princess helped a story have a happy ending by giving another princess, a knight, and a prince everything they wanted. A princess-who was not supposed to be loved-got the prince she loved, and a knight got to live when he was not supposed to live. The Prince's feelings were returned to him, and love was awakened for the princess who loved him so desperately. But the other princess, the one who had given up the most, got the least. She gained nothing, and lost everything she has grown to love. How is this a happy ending, when there is still one person who is unhappy?"

Ahiru jerked her head to see a woman standing behind her reading a book. Ahiru quaked and saw the woman had long white hair and green eyes. She looked down at Ahiru and smiled, but Ahiru felt cold from that smile. Something was wrong. Something was terribly, terribly wrong with this woman. The woman kneeled and looked into the ducks eyes. "Were you wondering why no bird will come here?" Ahiru quaked startled by the woman's accurate question. The woman grabbed Ahiru, who quaked terrified, and no matter how she struggled the woman did not release her. The woman began to pet the duck, and began talking once more. "This water is your own feelings. It is your skin. It is you hair. It is your tears. It is your blood. This place you swim in is you, the human girl. It is not normal water...it is a girl...without her soul. And you are that soul little duck."

Ahiru looked out at the water shocked. Was this true. She looked back at the woman just in time to see a bag come over her head. She quaked but it was too late. The bag had been wrapped around Ahiru and she trapped in it's darkness. "Come away with me little duck, it's time for you to have your story finished. I promise you it's not long...only four acts." Ahiru quaked in protest, the ducks pleas muffled from the back as the woman walked away from the carrying the little duck in the bag.

THE NEXT DAY

Fakir ignored the giggling girls, who in Mytho's absence had turned to him with their lust filled eyes, and flirtatious mouths. He hated all these girls, he had no feelings for them at all. So he sat quietly ignoring the pests he called his fellow classmates, and watched as the new instructor, Kurime Ashto, showed them a complicated step. The tall man heard a knock, and stopped teaching. He left his class, and looked out the door and smiled brightly. "Oh! Well I have a surprised for you class! It was originally one surprise but look it's three!" The class murmured and looked at the door waiting for something to happen while Fakir stared at the floor. Nothing surprised him any more, because some days...he felt like he didn't care about anything...nothing at all.

A flash of a golden duck.

Well...almost nothing.

"Fakir-kun?"

Fakir jumped and turned seeing Rue kneeling by him smiling, Mytho just behind her. The whole class was in giggles and talking all at once. Mytho and Fakir looked at each other exchanging no words, only smiles and eyes that spoke better then elegantly strung words. Rue and Mytho took their place at his side, and the three separated themselves a little ways from their class mates. Mytho placed and arm around Fakir's shoulders, and Fakir let out a sigh. He smiled bright, "I'm glad you're back...where did you two go?" Rue and Mytho glanced at each other, and from the front of her leotard, she pulled out a note. She handed it to Fakir, and he read it to himself.

'Dear Princess, and Prince,

Journey to find a silver chain with a glass ruby-but the ruby must have no color, you will know it when you see it. You must find this and bring it to Kinkan town, or another tragedy will happen-just as the one that did just a short time ago. Hurry back soon-or the new story will start with out If it starts without you Fakir will have no one to be supported by, and Ahiru will vanish before the end of the tale. Please trust that what I say is true, your friends are in great danger. I am a friend, and I will reveal myself as soon as I can.

-signed

the story teller.'

Fakir looked at them shocked, "What? What is this about? And this, 'love from a story teller,' that could be Drosselmeyer!" Mytho shook his head, "We don't know what this letter is about, but it felt true so we left. We were so worried about you, and if it's Drosselmeyer then let him trick us. We can deal with him again if we must and...How is Ahiru, has anything bad happened to her?" Fakir shook his head, "No I was just with her last night. I see her everyday after school. I promised to protect her, and so I am" Rue placed a hand on fakir's shoulder seeing that he was getting upset, "What about you, are you sure you're alright?" Fakir looked at her and wondered if he should tell them both about how he couldn't write about Ahiru anymore...or how he longed to turn her into a girl because...he..."Fakir?" Mytho asked in concern squeezing his shoulder.

"Please don't look at me with those eyes Prince...I can't say..."

Mytho and Rue stared at each other. Something was wrong with Fakir, but what couldn't he say.

Kurime clapped his hands, "And now for the third surprise! Ge-chan is here!" The class broke out in such loud cheers, the three reunited friends were snapped out of their uneasiness, "Yes Ge-chan! The dancer who uses magic in her performances to further extend the beauty of her steps! I received a letter a week ago that she wanted to preform an original ballet soon, and that she wanted our class to see the first act!!" The class was talking all at once, but Rue, Mytho, and Fakir looked at each other. "I've never heard of Ge-chan..." Rue commented.

The door opened with a soft click and a young woman adorned in a light yellow tutu that slowly faded to white walked in her long white hair flowing behind her. She turned her green eyes on the class, and it went silent in awe of her beauty. She smiled at the class. "As I dance I will be telling you the story...are you prepared to be amazed?" The class clapped, and watched with delight as she handed Kurime music for him to play on the piano. He took his place and read the name of the piece, "Act one...the unfinished tale of the duck." At that the prince, princess, and knight jumped.

"What...?" Fakir whispered tense. The woman went to the middle of the dance floor and began to dance. The music started in softly, and flowed easily, it was like music from a dream. She twirled gracefully and then began to speak. "My ballet begins like this...once upon a time a girl fell in love with a prince," Mytho, Fakir, and Rue felt tension settle in their shoulders, she knew their story? The story that had almost destroyed all their lives? Something was wrong. "She was turned human in order to save him...but if she spoke her love she would disappear in a flash of light." She dipped low to the ground and met her eyes with Mytho's a cold stare crossing between them, but no one else noticed.

"She fought her hardest to save him, and in the end he returned his love not to her, but to another princess. But this was alright...for she had now fell in love with the prince's faithful knight." She moved her hands like water, and held out her hand to Fakir. Fakir had frozen. 'Is she saying Ahiru...she?' Fakir's mind raced as the woman began to spin again. "But they would never be together, she was turned back into a duck-her true form-and the two would never be together. Not until the day they both died." Fakir had begun shaking, a pain had come over him that he had not known before, a pain he had never known existed. Mytho gripped Fakir's arm glaring at the dancer, Rue also holding onto Fakir.

"But stories can be changed."

The girl leapt in the air and the class burst out in shock to see a yellow duck standing in the middle of the floor. The ducks' eyes were closed and to there amazement she was dancing. The woman stood in the background, allowing the duck to dance by herself. It was a terribly sad dance. Her wings would dpread out for the sky, or for something she just couldn't reach and then she would stumble suddenly. Barely catching herself before she collapsed on the ground. It looks as if she was suffering from the same pain Fakir had witnessed in the battle with the monster raven. "Ahiru!" Fakir gasped, suddenly feeling like he was in intense pain. Rue's eyes filled with tears, "No...what...that's ahiru!" Mytho held onto his friend who had always tried to protect him, and looked at the girl who had returned his heart. "This is cruel," The prince whispered looking at the yellow duck who had loved him once, and who he had cared about.

"A woman granted the duck her body, but not her memories. The girl was nothing, just an empty shell with no thoughts. Without your thoughts you can't have happiness, or sorrow. And so the woman turned to the knight-" The woman leapt in the air landing in front of Fakir, twirling slowly looking at him, the class giggling at how lucky Fakir was to be so close to het beautiful prima donna, "You must find her memories, they are broken up in two halves. Sorrow, and Happiness. You will do it Knight, because your love is strong. There are only four acts for in which you have to do it in, the story will end in four acts, you must find these memories to return her to normal, or she'll become a simple feather, and you will never meet again." Fakir grasped his heart and looked over at the duck who was spinning with her eyes closed looking so emotionless and frail. Ge chuckled, "Or Knight, maybe you can be with her. You can use the feather as a quill, and spin out stories that will never be!" Mytho looked up at the woman his eyes filled with a sharp anger.

Ge-chan waved her hands and the necklace that the letter had describe appeared in her hand. Mytho jumped and looked over at Rue who looked around. Rue had hidden that very necklace oh her just a minute ago, and had planned to show Fakir when class was over. The woman placed the necklace around the duck's neck and as she began to spin feather crowded around her. The class spoke in wonder as she kept spinning and spinning. "Now little duck," The woman said bowing low, "Tell them the last part of the story."

Tears filled the only three students eyes who weren't gasping in awe at this strange and beautiful dance. "The duck has no memories of the prince, the knight, or the other princess, but now it was their turn to help her just as she had helped them. Unfortunately for the knight...on top of having to help her when he returned everything to her he would choke on his own dark blood, and die." Ahiru's voice filled the air but there was no life, no happiness in it as there had once been so long ago. The feathers cleared, disappearing just as quick as they had come, and dressed in all white, stood Ahiru now wearing the ruby necklace which had no color. She blinked slowly and then bowed, Ge coming to stand behind her.

The class cheered and hollered, Kurime standing up and knocking the piano chair over. But Rue, Mytho, and Fakir stayed rooted to the floor. Mytho was looking at Fakir who was clutching his heart. He had gone several shades whiter, and stared at the image of Ahiru. But it didn't look like her to him. She was not smiling and her blue eyes looked clouded. Ge smiled, "This is my little sister, Ahiru-chan. We'll both be staying here. I hope you don't mind." The class shook their heads cheering loudly. "Ahiru go say hello." Ge instructed. Ahiru nodded, and on her toes slowly walked to Fakir. She bowed low, and held out her hand. "Dance with me Knight." Rue and Mytho stared in shock, and with pain in their eyes, as Fakir took her hand and began to dance.

Fakir held her in his arms just as he had when she tried to drown herself in the lake of despair. He looked deep in her eyes, spinning with his arms wrapped securely around her, "Ahiru do you know me...Ahiru?" The girl blinked, "We've just met," She said in a full emotionless tone, "I do not know you..." As he set her down he took her hand and began to slowly spin her in place his eyes never leaving her. This was dance of love, that was obvious to everyone in the class. It was as if they had danced like this many times over, this dance Fakir did with this new strange girl seemed so perfect. The class, and the teacher stayed quiet, staring in wonder at the dance of unrequited love. Ge smiled to herself and clapped her hands, "My sister is playing the duck in this ballet, it looks like we've found the knight!" She began to clap, the others joining in smiling and rooting. Mytho held onto Rue who clung back to them, Ahiru was back, but...at the same time she wasn't. This doll could not be ahiru! No it just couldn't be.

"No one recognizes her! They've seen her before, but no one...no one knows her!" Rue whispered heart broken. Mytho looked around eyes searching for anyone that seemed to hint that they knew Ahiru. But not a soul looked back at Ahiru with recognition. 'You were completely erased from here weren't you Tutu?...Oh Ahiru I'm sorry, I wanted to love and protect all the weak, and I completely missed that one of my dearest friends was suffering the most...' Mytho thought guiltily.

Fakir wrapped his arms around Ahiru's waist, and he lowered her to the ground. She looked up at him as he lowered her to the ground, and Fakir felt he could of kissed her, because he loved her. He loved her since the day she had held his hand as they swam underwater, since the day she led him to what he though was his doom. He loved how she panicked, tripped, and how even though her dancing was not the best, it was the passionate dancing he'd ever seen. He loved how she was everything he just couldn't seem to let himself be, she had been so free. The best part of his day was returning to see the little duck who floated on the water. She was his most important thing...he love her.

He just never could say it.

And how he regretted that now.

"So you are my knight?" Fakir nodded firmly staring down into her once beautiful eyes. "I'll turn you back to your old self even if I die." she blinked slowly nodding her consent. They stopped dancing and the class clapped louder, and Ge smiled. Fakir helped Ahiru up still holding on to her. She kept her arms at his shoulders, but not because she wanted to, but because he hadn't pulled away. She was a doll. Mytho turned to Ge, and tried to goto her but Rue stopped him. "No! We don't know how power-" There was a loud coughing sound and the whole class screamed loudly. Ahiru looked down at her chest, blood was all over her skin. Fakir released her a hand to his mouth coughing roughly. Blood was seeping between his fingers, and slowly he sunk to the ground, he was coughing blood. The teacher grabbed the young man, "Quickly to the nurse! Out of my way class!"

Kurime brushed pass them all holding Fakir around the waist, Fakir's arm around his shoulder. The class followed their teacher out into the hall all talking at once. Ge, Ahiru, Rue, and Mytho where the only ones who remained.

"...when he returned everything to her, he would choke on his own blood..." Mytho repeated what Ahiru had said, his heart beating fast. "No..Fakir...No..." Mytho felt his whole body trembling, and Rue rushed to Ahiru. She was speaking hurriedly to her, but Ahiru rose jerking away. and walked over to Ge. "Sister I'm dirty." Ge smiled and took Ahiru's hand, "Come dearest one...the prince and princess have a lot to think about. They have to help the little duck, and fret over the dying knight." Mytho growled staring at the woman. He was about to scream something, anything, at her when Ahiru suddenly said, "The duck sounds so weak and pathetic to want to be a girl again so she could be with the knight." She turned looking directly at Mytho, "But if she hadn't wanted to save the prince in the first place she would never have known how wonderful it was to be a girl, or the wonderful feeling of love. It is the prince's fault." Ge smiled sweetly looking at Mytho's face, "Yes dear Ahiru you're right."

Mytho collapsed on his knees Rue dropping next to him. They stared as the two left the room, feeling cold and numb. Everything was wrong...everything was wrong! "Mytho...don't listen to her it's not your fault." Mytho didn't say anything and took her hand gently kissing it. "We have to get to Fakir, we've changed a story before, we can do it again." 

END OF ACT ONE.

there are four acts, my ballet is short. The story must end in four acts. Sorrow and happiness must be returned. When it's returned the duck will be a girl, and the knight will die. If it's not returned the knight will live and the girl will turn into a feather. But at least then he can use her as a quill, and technically be with her forever. What a wonderful love story.

-sighed

the story teller.

see you next chapter!


	2. Act Two: Dance With Me

okay chapter two. This is my first princess tutu story as I've said before so I am nervous about the quality of this story but it looks like people think I'm doing a good job! thanks for the kind reviews!

1234

As Rue talked with the nurse trying to convince her that Fakir should be released, that he was really alright, Mytho sat with his best friend and faithful knight. "Fakir...are you alright? Are you in much pain?" Fakir looked at Mytho and shrugged. An odd smile crossed his face startling the young prince, "I don't know...I'm dying, I can feel it. My chest...my heart is...it feels as if my own heart is dissolving into nothing. But...Ahiru is back." He dropped his head chuckling just the slightest bit, "So I hardly recognize the pain anymore, because she is back. How can I be bothered by pain when Ahiru had returned?" Rue stood at the doorway looking at Fakir after the nurse had finally agreed. Rue looked to the ground unable to look at Fakir our Mytho, this was just so terrible. Mytho reached out and gently wrapped his arms around Fakir. Fakir did not return the hug-startled that Mytho had hugged him in the first place. But then again Mytho had his heart back, maybe this is how Mytho had always been.

But still, Fakir had to get used to this new Mytho.

Rue joined Fakir kneeling by his bedside taking his hand gently in her own and looked up at one of her only true friends, "Mytho and I will change this fate! You won't die, and Ahiru won't disappear!" Fakir nodded at Rue. "You've changed so much Rue...I'm glad for you." Rue smiled, flushed a little. "Well I am not the only one, Fakir you have changed too." Mytho smiled, "That's right...You smile more. It's nice to see that smile." Fakir nodded, "Ahiru changed me, I have her to thank for that..."

"You said my name...why?"

The three jumped. Ahiru was there, now dressed in a golden dress, that resembled the color of her feathers. She was no longer a student so it made sense that she wouldn't be in the school uniform, but she didn't seem like the old Ahiru without it. In Ahiru's arms she held several white roses. She approached Fakir, Mytho and Rue getting up staring at her. She placed the flowers in his limp arms. "My sister told me that I should come see my knight, and give them these flowers." Fakir looked down at the white roses, a painful look filling his eyes. Fakir stiffened when Ahiru kneeled by him, and rest her head against his arm. "Ge-chan said if you cough, you should cough on the roses and turn them into a beautiful red with your blood...and then give them back to me to express your love. My sister says such silly things."

Ahiru closed her eyes, not seeing her former friends sufferings. Mytho turned away. He couldn't bare to look at this scene. He ran a hand through his hair, tugging painfully at his white locks. Rue silently let tears trail down her face. She could remember the old Ahiru running after her, saying her name so happily, and then dancing with her that first time...and even when she was Kraehe, and fighting alongside the monster Raven, she could still recall Ahiru's kind words, and open arms. Ahiru never gave up on her.

Rue turned and took Mytho's hand, she smiled at him, "We'll bring her back...like Ge said...it's our turn to protect her." Mytho smiled softly at Rue, holding her hand lovingly. He looked back at Ahiru and Fakir, his eyes focused on Fakir the most. Fakir was trembling, but he steadied his hand as he set the flowers aside, and pulled Ahiru to him in a hug.

The girl did not embrace him back, her arms hanging limply at her sides. She blinked looking at Fakir with this false calm face she wore now.

"Ahiru..let me stay with you. Stay by my side and don't let anyone else be as close to you as I want to be." Fakir suddenly spoke up. Mytho and Rue were stunned to hear such words fly from their friend's mouth. This was so uncanny, so unlike Fakir. But at the same time it made sense. The boys who had seen Ahiru, were falling for her cold exterior. If they had seen her true nature, they might have thought she was a klutz, and a bother, but now that she had become this flawless, perfect, cold person, they stared at with the same hunger most girls had give Mytho. Ahiru placed a gentle hand on the back of Fakir's head. "If that is what you want Knight." Fakir pulled her to him, squeezing her, "Yes...this is what I want."

Ahiru stayed a few moments longer in his arms, before gently tugging away, "My sister is expecting me." She walked slowly out the room, and Rue stopped her, "Um...Ahiru can we see you as well?" Ahiru looked over at Rue and Mytho, "Yes, as long as it is okay with my knight." She glance at Fakir who nodded his consent, and she turned back to them. "Yes we can see each other." She turned away once more and walked steadily out the room. Mytho turned to Fakir who was trembling. "Fakir," He reached for him, and Fakir spat sharply, "I will not weep...I must be strong for her...get me out of here..." Rue and Mytho looked sadly at him, and helped him up. Rue picked up the flowers hesitantly asking, "What do you want me to do with these?" Fakir glanced at them, "Bring them. I'll keep them in a vase I have...they are after all from Ahiru." Rue bowed her head, picking up the flowers, and the three left the room.

Meanwhile, in a room that had been leant to Ahiru and Ge, Ge sat brushing her, "little sister's," hair. Ahiru sat still looking into a vanity mirror. Ge smiled to herself, "What do you think of Fakir, your knight?" Ahiru blinked, "He is a knight. He is dying. What should I think sister?" Ge smiled cruelly, "What ever I tell you to think." Ahiru nodded, "And what do you want me to think?" Ge leaned down looking into the same Mirror that Ahiru was looking in to. "That he will never save you. That you will turn into a feather. That is how act four ends." The white haired woman placed a hand on a stack of papers, and Ahiru looked at them. "That is how you have written it isn't it sister?" Ge nodded. Ahiru looked back at the mirror staring at her own darkened eyes, "Sister...how can they succeed if they don't know how to return my missing memories?"

Ge smiled and began braiding Ahiru's hair. "That is where the beauty of this tale lies. Your knight is doomed to fail from the start...For how can he save you, when he does not know how to?" She laughed, and Ahiru looked down at her hands. Tears were dropping on her legs, and Ahiru watched in awe as tear droplets splashed on her legs. She scrunched up her face, "Sister my eyes are turning into water." Ge tensed and forced Ahiru to look at her, seeing the tears. Her face tightened, it turning ugly, and she roughly squeezed Ahiru's shoulders. "When did those start to fall? When?!" Ahiru blinked, the tears still falling, "I don't know...I had a thought that is was...some sort of emotion...something I can't remember that the knight would never save the one he loved...save me and it was...sa..." Ahiru could not get the word out, and Ge stared at her eyes wide, and body shaking. 'She's remembering? How...she can't! It will ruin everything!' She thought frantically.

Ge released Ahiru going to a purse on the bed. She pulled out a small vile, shaped like a swan. She cupped Ahiru's chin making her head dip back, and said, "Don't worry sister you don't need to feel anything. Drink." She tilted the swan shaped bottle and a red liquid, the color of blood, was poured in Ahiru's mouth. Ahiru drank closing her eyes. The tears stopped and she opened her eyes, now any signs of her normal blue color had been clouded over. Nothing but darkness remained.

Ge smiled and hugged Ahiru, "There is that better." Ahiru closed her eyes nodding against her sister breast, "Yes sister, thank you sister..."

1234

It was late at night, and Rue, Mytho, and Fakir were still up and talking inside the dorms. "Do you think her memories are glass shards? Like how Mytho's had been?" Rue asked cutting through the tense silence. Fakir sighed, "I don't know...right now I don't know anything. I don't know how to return any of those memories..." Mytho looked at his friend, "But when you think of it...maybe it's not so hard...It's broken up in two groups. Sorrow, and Happiness." Fakir stood up his chair making a sharp sound on the wood, "But...where do I find it? Am I meant to write it down?! Is it something I must find-must journey for!? Must I show her what sorrow is? What happiness is! Where is the answer!? " He grew quiet and looked at his two friends, "And if I find them how do I return them to her?"

The room grew silent again.

Then Mytho brought up another piece of the puzzle, "And what did four acts mean?" The three bowed their heads in thought when Rue gasped, "Wait...She said she was going to preform the ballet and that it was four acts long. Maybe we have until then!" Fakir and Mytho looked at her Mytho nodding, "That makes sense, how long until this play you think? What did she say." Fakir shook his head, "She didn't say anything. She said nothing at all." Mytho and Rue sighed at Fakir's words, "So we have no idea how much time we have left." Mytho sighed, "She is cruel...she is not helping us at all...we don't know what to do, or what is going to happen."

Fakir looked out the window, "I will look day and night, every spare moment I have, I will find what she needs," Fakir sighed, "Because I love her, and I want to protect her with MY power, as weak as it may be." Mytho and Rue looked at him, listening to his honest and pure words. Mytho stood up patting his friend on the back, "You will, and we'll help you. You are my faithful knight who has always protected us, who helped Ahirue save me and Rue, I will be here to help you, I promise" Fakir nodded , "Thank you..." Suddenly, a cough escaped Fakir and he almost collapsed, but steady strong hands from his two friends supported him. "Get to bed Fakir, we'll see you tomorrow." Fakir nodded, and with help crawled in bed, still dressed in his uniform. It took only seconds for him to fall asleep-right on top of the covers looking so weak.

"Rue-chan, please leave the room, he can't sleep like this, I'll get him ready in his night clothes." Rue nodded at Mytho's request and quietly left the room. Mytho found a nightshirt for Fakir, and took on the task of undressing his friend. When he found the scar on Fakir's chest, he touched the wound. "Fakir...you suffered so much...just like Rue when she was a child. Knowing that you were going to die, knowing that you were...alone in this task." Mytho tugged the shirt over Fakir's sleeping frame before removing Fakir's pants, "You protected me, you tried to save me...and in the end you never gave up on me even all those times I caused you pain. You were my dearest friend." He pulled to covers over Fakir and placed a cool hand on Fakir's brow, "And this time-I will save you, I will keep an eye on you and make sure no harm comes to pass for you." Mytho pulled away watching Fakir sleep just a second longer before leaving the room allowing his friend to sleep.

That night, as Fakir slept he was tossing and turning remembering a girl who had completely changed him.

"Fakir, I don't think you're a worthless knight..."

Such kind words...

"Fakir! Don't become a tree!"

It was so painful to see her cry...

"Fakir lets save Mytho togther!"

A warm loving smile...

"Fakir did you write my story for me?"

A slim, and comfortable body that felt so wonderful to the touch...

"Thank you...Fakir..."

A dead duck laying on the ground. A dead girl sprawled out on the stone streets.

Fakir sat sharply up, sweat drenching his face, "Ahiru!!" He panted heavily looking around the room. Sighing he got up. "DamXit..." He strolled over to the window sitting on the window frame and looking out. He was then startled to see in the grass, dancing with the flowers beneath her feet, was Ahiru in her own night shirt that stopped just before her knees. "Ah...iru?" Fakir got up and went quickly outside, stopping when he came to her. She had her arms outstretched towards the moon, and she turned in circles kicking her legs up to spin in a hurried and desperate pace. Wrapping her arms around her chest and shoulders, she sunk to the ground holding on to herself as if she was going to break. Lowering herself to the ground she slid her arms down her long slender legs, resting her brow against the flesh. She brought her head up to look directly at the Fakir who had frozen.

This dance was so sad.

"Knight...will you dance with me?"

Fakir walked slowly over to her, and helped her up. "Ahiru..." she looked at him, her once beautiful blue eyes breaking his heart He held out her hands, the girl taking them and rising to look at him. "It's cold. Go back inside." She bowed her head leaving him alone. He stared after her, and watched her retreat back to her own side. He turned away leaving to go to his room. 'Ahiru...I promise, even if I die, even if we may never be together again, I will save you.' Fakir promised himself. He closed his eyes stopping moments before he got to the door, tears dripping down his face. "Ahiru...ahiru!"

One week passed, and Ahiru was always with the knight or her sister. The group found out the play would take place at the end of the month. They were running out of time, and just as Fakir said, every spare moment was devoted to finding the what Ahiru needed. But he still had no idea what it was she needed, not at all. Mytho and Rue helped to, spending time in the library trying to find anything , maybe some sort of story that was similar to what was going on, but nothing was found. Ahiru stayed close with Fakir, and he had taken to holding his hand. Jealousy ran from many people. Girls were jealous of Ahiru, boys were jealous of Fakir, but no one interfered between the two.

Something seemed to work between those two.

Rue was saddened to see that Fakir's relationship reminded them of the relationship she had with her prince when he had no memories. She often found herself crying when she least expected it. Something was so sharp. Things were not well for Mytho either, he was getting so worried, and even angry. There was more then one occasion when he had to be stopped before he could hurt Ge, who wore the same cold but beautifully haunting smile.

It was the ending of the second week when Mytho and Rue met with Fakir after school. He was in the library surrounded by books of all sorts. He looked up at his friends who silently watched him. Fakir pulled a red handkerchief from his pocked and coughed into it. "Fakir is that you-" Fakir shook his head cutting Mytho off, "I bought a red handkerchief to hide the blood I cough...don't worry not all this is my blood." The two nodded, and took a seat. Rue looked at Fakir, "I wish we...we knew what to do." Fakir rose shutting the books, "But we don't...and we can't help that...we can only try hard to help her...like she helped us. We can't give up! I...I won't give up. She saved me so many times...and I failed to protect her every time. I won't let that happen ever again." Fakir vowed closing his eyes painfully, "I won't lose her." He turned away from them heading for the door.

"Fakir?"

"Fakir where are you going?"

Fakir paused at the door, "I'm tired...I haven't had enough sleep, I'm going to bed."

He left his friends, he had a hard time looking them in the face these days. He walked through the halls where he saw Ahiru in the same spot she had stood when she danced that sad dance. He turned away from her, and walked to his dorm. He couldn't look at her today, he just couldn't look at her. It hurt so much, it hurt worse and worse every day. When he reached his room, he stopped staring at a door a note had been nailed to his door.

"Dear Knight,

When the time is right, dance with her. You know which dance to do, it is in your heart, it is everywhere. Do not ignore this letter-please. You must help her, you're running out of time. I will reveal myself as soon as I can. Don't be afraid knight, you will save her. It is your love that is strong, and it is love on your side.

-Signed

The story teller."

Fakir pulled the note off, feeling numb. Who wrote this. He went inside his room, and stared outside at Ahiru. "Dance with her...but...what dance Is there a dance I need to dace? Like, "The Phantom Dance," Or is it "Dance de la Lune? What is it !?" He watched Ahiru as she stood in the grass dancing, even though others stopped to stare, gazing at her beauty. Others tried to join in, but she would shake her head no, and not dance with them. She kept dancing all on her own, and she made Fakir's chest hurt more when she looked directly up at him. He felt so weak looking into her dark eyes, and within an hour he was asleep, his mind buzzing with too many questions, and far too little answers.

He woke later that night, and Saw Ahiru dancing still. She looked haggard and worn, why was she still there. "Dance with her...is that how I help her?" He turned and walked out of his room heart pounding. "I...I said so myself that her dance was sad...is that dance how I return her sorrow?!" He soon was running down the stairs and before he knew it he was outside once more. He stared at her eyes wide, and face wet with sweat. "Ahiru..." The girl looked at him, "Knight will you dance with me?" She asked once more.

He took her hands pulling her to him. "Yes." Ahiru closed her eyes nodding quietly, and held her arms above her head as he spun her slowly around .The moon seemed to become more intense and shine on them as they danced. He set her down, the girl perching on the tip of her toe, her leg extended outward. He slowly spun her around on the spot. "Ahiru...do you care about anything?" He asked eyes staring at the colorless ruby. "I don't know." She said dully as he pulled her to him.

He dipped her low, resting his head against the crook of her neck, "Are you sure you don't know?" He brought her back up holding her above his head as he spun around. She opened her eyes looking at him, "I think I knew once." Fakir felt eyes fill with tears-but he refused to let them fall. he had to be strong for her! He had to. Setting her on the ground, he kneeled before her taking her hand, kissing it gently. She pulled away briefly looking at her hand and stop her dance. Then she began to spin again, spinning around Fakir who rose on his toes his leg bent and behind him. She came to him resting her hands on his chest, bowing to him, and holding on to him.

This was the final straw.

Ahiru's eyes opened as tears fell down his face splashing against her cheek. "Knight?" Fakir was crying. He pulled her to him in a desperate hug, and slid to the ground arms tight around her waist. He clung to her, letting out what sounded like a whimper. He clutched on to her, he was never going to let her go! To let her go would be losing her. "Ahiru..." He whispered sobbing against her waist, "I'm sorry I can't...I'm sorry I didn't protect you! Ahiru!" She looked down at him, and the tears began to fall, and despite herself she made small whimpering sounds. He looked up at her, and saw that the ruby around her neck was glowing. The ruby stopped glowing and turned mostly red, the very center still blank. "Fakir..." She whispered crying. "Fakir!" She dropped hugging him. Fakir held her tight, "Ahiru...do you...?" She sniffed crying loudly, "Fakir I'm so sad...my heart hurts so much!" She said sobbing in to his chest. He shushed her lovingly, "I'll fix this, I'll fix it-I promise. Ahiru I'll save you..."

So the knight had returned her memories of sorrow to her. And as he coughed blood it splashing all over his hands and sliding down his chin, and to his neck, he couldn't help but feel happy...so happy. She had said his name. And it was the most wonderful sound he had heard in all his life.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

The ballet is mostly over, Happiness must be returned, but oh knight how can you return happiness, when you yourself is so unhappy? This ballet must end in four acts. It must...but with the way things are going The princess will be a feather, and the prince though his coughing will stop will die of heartache.

-signed

The story teller.

see you next chapter!


	3. Act Three: Night of the Play

Nyah…..I am so behind….:insert sweat drop here: Oh well…sorry for the delay…

1234

After that night Ahiru's demeanor had completely changed. She seemed to grow paler, and her eyes almost always seemed to have tears in them. Ge had approached Fakir the very next day and congratulated him for a job well done, in returning sorrow. "But," She added as she walked away, "You'll never find her happiness in time. You can't show someone happiness when you don't have it."

Days went by, and Fakir found himself in the library with Rue and Mytho, once more. "What is the answer?!" He asked himself quietly, "What is it?!" Mytho looked up from a book of legends he had found watching his friend pace, and tug at his long hair. Fakir's tan skin had lightened, turning into a yellow gray color. Bags were heavy under his eyes, and the corners of his mouth almost always had stained blood. His frame was leaner, and even some of the other classmates had noticed that when he danced, he was frailer, and unsteady. "Fakir…try not to think so hard on it…maybe it's a simple answer and we're thinking too hard."

Fakir turned to look at his friend, "What am I supposed to just go laugh in her face then?" Mytho was startled by his friend's harsh laughter, but was even more surprised by the sound of giggling behind him. He turned glancing at Rue who immediately blushed, "I'm sorry but the thought of Fakir going up to Ahiru and laughing in her face…it just sounded funny." Mytho and Fakir exchanged looks, and small smiles snaked on their mouths, and they too let out a bit of laughter.

"You're right Rue-chan…that does sound a little funny," Mytho admitted relieved that the tension between them all had been broken. They had been working so hard. But peace was broken as Fakir began to cough again. Quickly he pulled out his handkerchief, and coughed hard into it. Blood soaked the cloth so thoroughly that droplets fell from her kerchief and hit the floorboards. All three stared down at it, and then exchanged looks.

Fakir looked at the red cloth in his hand which was cleansing his hand with blood. He rang it out, blood splashing on the ground, before shoving it in his book bag. "I'll clean up this mess…I just have to…clean my handkerchief first, and wash up…" He left quickly not looking back.

His friends knew that he wasn't going to be coming back. When he left with that pained look on his face, they knew that meant he was going to go somewhere to be alone. Rue sighed pulling out her own kerchief and began to mop up the mess. In the middle of cleaning it up, she felt hot tears fill her eyes. She stood holding the soiled cloth in her hands and tossed it in the trash. Looking at th blood on her hands the tears finally broke past her defenses and she burst into loud sobs.

Mytho was up in a flash and wrapped his arms around her wiping the blood off her hands in a frenzy, as if the blood was cursed. He turned her sharply around and embraced her holding her to him. "Rue-chan…" He whispered her name, savoring the taste of it. "Rue-chan…don't be sad…don't cry." Rue hugged Mytho, continuing her sobs, and sniffed loudly. "It's not-not fair! Why couldn't this end? Why couldn't we all have a happy ending?" Rue asked placing a delicate hand to her face. Mytho's hand slipped in her dark curls, "I don't…Rue…there will be a happy ending to this. Everything will end fine…we'll save Ahiru, and Fakir won't die! He won't die!!" Rue nodded her head against Mytho, but sobbed continuously. She owed so much to Ahiru, but here Rue was, healthy, happy, and with her true love…

And Ahiru was out of reach…

Was far away, and Rue couldn't help her.

"It's just not fair…I feel so powerless!" Rue finally sighed her voice small and meek. Mytho held Rue against him, "Rue…we'll save her. We'll save them both, we just can't…We can't let Fakir know we're worried. We have to believe in him….and hope who ever this, "Story Teller," is….is on our side." Mytho kissed her forehead lovingly rocking her against him to soother her. She was so fragile, and when he didn't have his heart he had completely neglected that, hadn't known that she was the one who needed love the most.

He wanted to protect all things, and that included her. He wanted to protect her the most…but more then ever he wanted to save Ahiru…he would gladly sacrifice his heart again to save the one who had saved him. Saved him from everything.

Unknown to the two, Fakir stood just outside the door. For once, he had decided to return to clean up his mess, when He heard Rue break into her painful sobs. He clenched his fists and looked down at the ground. 'I'm sorry everyone…I'm putting you all through such turmoil…I'm so sorry,' and with that thought he turned away from the library and headed off.

'Ahiru…how do I show you happiness?' he asked himself miserably not watching where he was going. He walked into someone grasping their shoulders tightly so as not to make them collapse on the ground. "Ahiru!" He gasped in surprise, staring down at the girl he held tightly. She looked up at him with her sad sorrowful eyes. He released her shoulders, but continued holding her staring at her sad blue eyes. "Ahiru…" he whispered again looking at her.

"Knight…" She whispered back tears suddenly pouring down her face. She pressed her head to his chest, and he held her carefully. She had stopped calling him by his name, but every time she would address him she would suddenly start to cry. He held her in a strong hug. He was at a loss; he had no idea how to help her. He looked around seeing the halls were mostly empty. He sighed, and then looked down at the sobbing girl with a soft smile, "Do you want to dance?" She looked at him, tears slowing and she nodded.

Leading her to an empty practice room he removed his jacked so that he could dance more freely. He stared at her lovingly as she began to put her hair up, hiccupping from her tears every now and then. "I'm sorry…I just keep crying…and I-" Fakir strode over placing his finger tips on her lips. "it's not your fault…it's the only thing you have right now…Ahiru can you remember anything besides sorrow?" He asked taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. She looked at him eyes shining dimly. She shook her head no, "I only see everything I've ever failed at, all my mistakes…the pain I've caused people…everything I've done wrong-"

Before she could break off into terrible sobs again he slipped his arms around her waist and spun her in the air. "You've done so much right though Ahiru…you just have no idea." She looked down at him her tears slowing but her sorrow remaining. Sometimes he wanted to rip that half filled ruby off her neck just to see the sadness leave her eyes. "Ahiru, I promise I'll protect you." He said setting her down watching as she leapt away from him, spinning on her toes.

"Does it bother you I can't fully remember you? Fully remember why you're important to me at all?" Ahiru asked as she spun carefully eyes focused on him. "No," he lied forcing a faint smile, "You're back…you're here…you have no idea how wonderful that is." She danced over to him, taking his hands and he pulled her to him his leg extending as he dipped her in his arms. "Why?" Ahiru asked softly, "Why am I so important to you…maybe if you tell me why I'm important to you I'll remember why you matter to me…"

He looked down at her dipping her low to the floor. "Because…I…Because I-" A loud clatter interrupted him and his saw Ge standing her green eyes flashing coldly, "oops," she said addressing the book on the floor. "Ahiru…sister darling it's time to practice for the play," She said in a falsely sweet tone, and grabbed Ahiru's wrist. Fakir's eyes narrowed angrily as the woman added, "Shouldn't you be practicing too? In three more days is when the play is my dearest knight." Fakir was about to say something, something he'd been wanting to say to Ahiru for a long time when he began choking once more, rich blood spilling everywhere.

He fell to his knees, staring as Ahiru was dragged off, tears racing down her face once again. "No…why can't I…Why can't that woman….DAMXIT WHY!?" Fakir coughed feeling tears slide down his cheeks and drip from his chin. He swallowed hard, spitting out the blood that still choked him. "Ahiru…Oh Ahiru….." He whispered mournfully.

It was some time before Fakir felt he had the strength to get up. When he finally did he went back to his dorm and began to practice the dance he would be doing with Ahiru. The only good dance in the play where he would be able to show Ahiru through dancing how he felt about her. As he spun he remembered her when she was Princess Tutu. He could hear her voice calling him when he was a tree. He could just remember before he passed out her crying against him.

He stumbled and cursed loudly, sitting on the floor panting. He tugged at his black hair, his past returning him. His mind lingered the most on a dance he did with Ahiru when they were under the water….He remembered her mournfully looking up at him, "I can't take it off…" She had been referring to her necklace, and he watched as she was unable to do so. He felt the most amount of pain there, but not for himself for her. He hated that sad meek voice, and that weak look about her as she sat slumped on the ground.

He hadn't planned it, but soon he had been tugging on her wrist and dancing with her.

The dance had been completely new, different, and he could remember the closeness of her body as they danced. And when he was through dancing he wasn't sure if it was his words or his dance that got her to smile again…that smile he craved for now.

Suddenly something dawned on him.

"Wait…a dance brought back her memories of sorrow…as well as my tears. Maybe I need to dance that dance again!"

Fakir smiled wide, and leapt up, growing dizzy for a moment. Yes! Yes! That had to be the answer, that is the answer! He could save Ahiru by expressing he feelings through dance as he'd done before. That was when he heard the soft voice.

"Well done Fakir…you're starting to understand…make haste, and carry out your plans the night of your play, that is the only time it can be done."

He spun around his room seeing no one. "Is…Are you the story teller?!" He cried spinning rapidly around, eyes narrowed. "If it's you answer me! Why have you been helping us? How have you known that all this was going to happen? Are…are you able to spin this story out-did you create a story like Dro-"

"No…I can not control stories…but something did happen. Someone did make plans. I will be there at the play…I will help you then…I must go now. I can't stay a moment longer," The voice faded into a whisper as it spoke, and after the last word Fakir knew it was gone. Briefly he wondered if he should tell Mytho and Rue, but he shook his head no. No, this was his time. This was something he felt he needed to keep to himself. "Alright…I'll be ready. In three days time I'll be ready."

And with that he began to spin once more.

3 DAYS LATER-THE NIGHT OF THE PLAY.

Rue looked nervously over at Mytho, who couldn't meet her eyes. It was the night of the play and Fakir still hadn't found the second half of Ahiru's memories, which seemed to take a heavy toll on Ahiru. She had grown pale, and thin. She looked sickly, and now as the third act went along and she leaped high in the air, she wasn't sure how the frail girl was managing. 'Oh Ahiru…if only I could save you…If I could do something. You're my friend…the only friend I had truly had,' Rue thought mournfully.

Mytho watched Rue's expression and felt his heart sting at the grief in her eyes. He looked to his left where Fakir sat leaning against a wall. Fakir would be going on soon, just as soon as the act ended. Mytho had struggled to watch his friend perform, it was so obvious that Fakir was hurting. And every time he exited the stage he would release a mouthful of blood in trash can that Mytho had brought along. 'I won't let him die, I won't!' Mytho though feeling anguish fill him to the brim.

Sometimes Mytho wished he didn't have his heart back.

There was loud clapping from the audience, the act had ended.

Ge came off, shoving Rue out of her way, Mytho's eyes flashing with anger momentarily before going back to their calm state. She looked over at Fakir, and smiled, "You're on Fakir." Fakir said nothing, but gave a brief nod, stumbling up. Rue and Mytho helped steady him, and they were startled by a soft smile, and a whispered, "Thank you."

The princess and Prince stood helplessly as the knight made his way to his own Princess.

For a brief moment Fakir and Ahiru stared at each other, and finally Ahiru rose on her toes. The dance they were doing was Ahiru's character saying good-bye to her Knight, for she would be disappearing soon. The Knight was also saying good-bye because after his battle with an evil woman, he was dying. Fakir snorted the slightest bit seeing the similarities between this ballet and what was actually happening.

Fakir took her hand, and Ahiru jumped. This wasn't part of the dance. Fakir tugged her to him, and the two began dancing a different dance, but to the audience it looked as if it had been rehearsed time and time again. Ge's mouth opened in silent disbelief, "What is he doing?" Mytho and Rue ignored her watching in wonder as the two danced.

"Wait…this is the dance Fakir shared with Ahiru to help her get out of the water," Rue commented Mytho looking over at her questionably. Rue turned to him, "Remember Fakir told us that he and Ahiru saw me dancing in the lake of despair, he told me Ahiru had been sinking too, and he brought her out after dancing with her!"

Mytho suddenly smiled, "Maybe he's figured out a way to bring her back to normal!" Ge pushed past the two, "If that's possible then it's time for me to go on…if her happiness comes back, I have to make sure to be the one to see the knight fall!" She smiled darkly Rue trying to grab her, but was startled when Ge grabbed her wrist, "Oh dear Kraehe don't mistake me for any ordinary woman!" Ge's eyes flashed, and Rue fell backwards, Mytho catching her.

"Rue! RUE!" Mytho cried.

Ge smiled, "Don't stop me again…as soon as this act is over she'll wake up I promise…she is only sleeping!" Ge laughed again and made her appearance on stage dancing behind Ahiru and Fakir. Mytho felt tears prickled in his eyes as he looked at Rue's sleeping face. He was relieved to see she looked peaceful, but he wasn't sure if his Rue would wake up…what if she didn't? What if this woman was lying?! "Oh Rue-chan…" Mytho whispered pulling her to him, his hand tangled in her dark curls.

On stage Fakir and Ahiru were oblivious to the turmoil behind stage. They only had each other. Fakir didn't even see Ge, he didn't see anything but Ahiru. He was aware of only her, and suddenly he knew what to do. He set Ahiru down gently, and stopped dancing completely. Ahiru looked up at him confused, and was surprised when he slipped one arm around her waist, and cupped her chin.

"Ahiru, I love you."

There were gasps from the audience, and Ahiru's mouth opened in surprise. Fakir then leaned down kissing her sweetly, and that was when a new chain of events began.

Ahiru's necklace flashed fully red, and the familiar smile flashed on her face. Ahiru had come back. Rue suddenly sat up, Mytho clutching her to him happily. The audience began to drift off in a strange sleep, as well as the other dancers, leaving on Rue, Mytho, Fakir, Ahiru, and Ge awake. Ge stopped dancing watching calmly at the last chin of event. The last chain of event the very last chin took place as soon as a puddle of blood was coughed up from a certain Knight.

Fakir died.

END OF ACT THREE

I think I have remained hidden too long. I should have revealed myself sooner. This must end in four acts, and the last act is steadily approaching. But what will be the end? The Knight has died, what happiness can come from this story now.

-signed

The Story Teller


	4. Act Four: The Story Teller

Final chapter! Yay! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story as I have. Mucho love to all!!

Oh by the way I suggest you listen to this Song Dark Waltz, while you read this story. Its so cool!!

1234

For a moment Ahiru did nothing, she stared down at Fakir eyes wide. Finally a small whisper escaped her lips, "Fakir?" She sunk to her knees soaking her leotard in blood. Gentle she turned his face to her, seeing his closed eyes, and pale face. "Fakir?" She asked again, eyes beginning to fill with tears, "Please wake up."

And that was when Ge started to laugh.

She walked slowly on stage laughing at Ahiru who looked up at her cheeks wet with her tears. "So…the knight died…and you're not a feather. Not the ending I wanted, but still a suitable one." There came a loud growl from behind her, and she turned glancing at the Prince. Mytho's eyes were a blaze with anger, and tears streamed down her face angrily, "How…How dare you…HOW DARE YOU!?" He charged angrily Rue calling out his name.

Ge smiled and began to spin, as she did the audience members slowly turned into dark twisted figures, just like before Mytho had rescued Rue and defeated the monster Raven. Mytho gasped in shock staring around in surprise. Rue dashed to his side looking around horrified as everything began to change. The stage, the school, the whole town changed into one dark area. Everything was dark, there wasn't a glimmer of light, or a splash of detail anywhere.

It was all just dark.

Ahiru pulled Fakir to her, and just began to sob. Sob her heart out while a crowd of the creature dancers, began to dance around her. "F-Fakir," she hiccupped miserably. Rue looked over at Ahiru, and dared to run for her. "AHIRU! AHIRU!" She cried tears in her eyes. That was when the dancers attacked. They became a wave, refusing to let Rue through to Ahiru without a fight. "Yes, Dance my creatures, DANCE!" Ge laughed continuing in her spin.

"AHIRU!" Rue cried painfully as she was brought to her knees, and reduced to crawling for Ahiru. Ahiru looked at her, blue eyes filled with anguish. "Rue…" Ahiru croaked weakly, "Fakir won't open his eyes. Why did this happen?" Rue winced, hearing her prince call out to her as he struggled against the monsters. "I don't know…I-I don't know! But Ahiru we'll make it better! I-I promise!"

"No…" Ahiru whispered, "No we won't make it better. It won't get better!"

"That's it Ahiru sink into despair…let the darkness take you!" Ge whispered cruelly watching Ahiru. Ahiru had begun to fade into the darkness. Her legs were already disappearing, and the harder she cried the faster the dark crept on her. Rue began to fully sob, "AHIRU! You hel-helped me! You saved me! You were my friend, even when I-I was monstrous to you! Even wh-when I tried to kill you…tried to hurt you! You still we-were my friend! My only friend!" Rue sobbed painfully, now on her belly, every inch of her aching as she dragged herself towards Ahiru. "You're the only thing…the only thing that matters to me right now! You shou-should have been my only concern…turn-turning you back should have been my goal! But…But I was cruel. I forgot…I forgot that I hadn't even…I hadn't even given you my proper thanks-BUT YOU WERE STILL MY FRIEND!" Rue was unable to move any more and was slowly blacking out. She reached in vain for Ahiru who stared at her with wide eyes.

"And…I…I just wanted…I just wanted us to see you back to your old self…and have you by my side…to talk to…to laugh with…it was…all I wanted from you. I wanted to help you so badly…so I could help you have…the one you wanted. The one…you lov…"

Rue couldn't finished, she passed out and the creatures sped away from her heading for the prince.

"RUE!" Ahiru cried out the darkness now at her waist.

Mytho, stood frozen to the spot, moving with the blows caused by the creatures. "Rue…" he whispered eyes wide. He blinked, his eyes looking glassy. He looked over at Ahiru, "I…I'm sorry that I…that I didn't…that I wasn't there. There to repay my debt to you. Ahiru…I won't fail you…or Rue…or…F-Fakir ever again!" Mytho held out his hand, his sword gripped tightly in it-where it had come from Rue did not know.

"GE! Fight me!" Mytho cried turning from Ahiru, Fakir's still form, and now Rue's to face Ge. Ge smiled holding out her hand, and elegant silver sword appearing in her hand in a flash of light. "Ah…so you wish to fight me…prince?" Ge asked smoothly looking calmly at his angry face.

"No! Mytho wait!" Ahiru cried cradling Fakir in her arms.

Mytho charged dodging the monsters that tried to stop him. "Ahiru! I know you're stronger then this! I think you can defeat her and get Fakir back! I know you can! Remember who you really are! Remember the strength you have!!" He cried as he leapt in the air for attack. But with ease Ge pulled her sword back and thrust it into the young boy's gut. Mytho gasped, eyes wide and fell to his knees. "Uhh…Rue-Chan…" He whispered before falling to the ground.

Ge began to laugh, and laugh hard until the darkness was ripped in twain, and became an area of light. The dancers around her began to change and one by one, dropped like stones, back to their normal selves. Ge looked over at Ahiru gasping at what she saw. Rue opened her eyes wearily, "It's….Princess Tutu…" She smiled wearily before passing out again.

Princess Tutu stood in front of Fakir's still form. "I have no more fear…no more doubts. I will defeat you, and save everyone again! You will be stopped here and now, and you WILL return Fakir to me!"

Ge smiled, "You mean…this?"

Ahiru gasped startled at what she saw stand next at Ge's side.

A golden specter stood next to her, eyes half closed with a frown on his face. "Fakir!" Ahiru cried sharply a smile daring to flash on her face. But Fakir turned away from her, and began to dance with Ge. Ge chuckled at the horrified, heartbroken look on Ahiru's face. "Does this bother you…sister?" Ge pulled the spirit to her smiling, "You think you can get him back."

Ahiru looked at the ghost and then to Fakir's form. "Yes…." She whispered, "Yes because…we love each other. He loves me. And I love him. We'll be fine. I know it." Ahiru spun suddenly and headed for Ge. Ge rolled her eyes, "You don't really think…" Her voice died off as Fakir turned away from Ge to look lovingly at Ahiru. He extended his hand, and Ahiru took it rolling into his arms, the spirit holding her to his chest. She closed her eyes in relaxation.

"I will help you…I'll bring you back even if I don't…"Ahiru stopped and looked down at her necklace.

"Will this…?" Ahiru asked herself quietly before she was suddenly thrown roughly to the ground. Ge was on top of her grabbing at the necklace, "You will NOT succeed! That is not how the story will end!" Ahiru struggled against the woman violently, "Who are you to say how this story will end! You can't control a life! Life is free…and I learned that the hard way over and over again that you have to accept what happens!!" tears prickled in Ahiru's eyes and she managed to throw the woman off her twirling away, "And I've suffered too much not to have a happy ending!!"

Ge stood up pulling from the front of her leotard an odd looking dagger. "I can destroy his soul and I will Tutu-I WILL!" Ge began to twirl violently and strange wind forcing Fakir to her, but keeping Ahiru away. "FAKIR!" Ahiru cried out terrified, and doing her best to fight off the wind. "It's over Tutu! I get my ending! I get my sorrow!!" She raised the dagger in the air, but Ahiru had not given up. She was not going to let the story end this way-no.

No, she wasn't going to let her LIFE take this route.

With a fierce leap she managed to reach the two and step between the dagger and Fakir. There was a hollow, 'thunk,' and Ahiru looked down at her chest seeing the dagger buried there. She fell down towards the ground, in a terrible sharp pain. As she hit the floor she stared up into the bright light of the room. Was she to die?

It was then she noticed she felt no pain. Nothing. Sitting up slowly she looked up and saw that herself-that princess Tutu still stood with the dagger in her chest. She looked down at herself seeing no visible injury, and no necklace that kept her human. She pinched her cheek, and the pain told her she was alive. Ge released the dagger, which faded away. Ge smiled gently, her white hair turning black. She collapsed weakly falling on her side, papers suddenly flying from her body and falling on the floor. Ahiru turned from her and looked up at Princess Tutu who spun to Fakir.

"I've been…split apart from Tutu?" Ahiru gasped stunned.

Princess Tutu twirled away and took Fakir's hands guiding the spirit to his body, and the both of them collapsed into it. Suddenly Fakir made a groan, and his hand twitched. He sat up, holding his head, "What?" he whispered voice sounding strained. "Fakir!" Ahiru gasped surprised. A smile split her face and standing up quickly she rushed to him, falling once, but she managed to reach him and fall into his arms. He held her, gripping her to him, as if he could never let her go. "Ahiru! You're you…Ahiru!" Ahiru had started to cry, though she was smiling the whole time, "Fakir! You're alive! I thought I lost you!!"

Fakir looked down at her, a shockingly wide smile spread over his face, "And I thought…Ahiru I love you…but how are we both alive?" Ahiru sat up and looked at him, eyes telling him she had no answer. A lone paper landed softly next to her and Fakir picked it up reading what was written on it aloud.

'Dear Princess and Knight,

You may not understand why I had to do this to you, but stories can not have true happy endings unless the characters suffer. I am a swan, a simple white bird that used everything that I am to return Ahiru to normal. I was the last creation of Drosselmeyer. From a story he never finished-a swan with the power to help someone…but my story was never completed. However from the birds that loved Ahiru so much told me her story, and all she sacrificed for a happy ending. But she never received a happy ending...and I gladly five it to you now. I hope you two can forgive me for the cruel way I have had to be, but I hope you know that I did it all for you.

-signed

Ge, The Story Teller.'

Fakir and Ahiru both gasped turning to where Ge lay, but instead of a girl, lay a swan which had turned black. Ahiru rushed to her scooping the bird in her arms. "Ge! Ge! Oh…thank you Ge!" Ahiru whispered eyes watery. The swan turned her head the slightest bit to look at Ahiru, and the red headed girl could have sworn she saw a smile on the bird's face. The bird's long graceful neck dipped, the swan's bill just brushing the floor. There was a flash of light, and everyone was back on stage.

The audience was cheering loudly, and clapping. They had no memories of what had transpired just moments ago. Ahiru looked around and saw Rue and Mytho standing next to each other, safe and unharmed. She smiled at them ready to eagerly run to her friends. But someone caught her hand, and spun her around. She looked up into Fakir's face, a gentle look shining through his eyes.

"Ahiru…"

"Fakir…"

Ahiru wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him lovingly ignoring the gasps from the audience. She pulled away smiling at Fakir, whose cheeks had a faint blush. "I forgot to say it…but I love you too." Fakir smirked slightly, "I gathered that little duck." Ahiru pouted narrowing her eyes at him, only to be startled by a firm and passionate kiss.

And the Knight and Princess finally found each other.

END OF ACT FOUR-FIN

I told you the story would end in four acts. And it did end with a happy ending. Don't worry about me though, I don't mind being gone. The play has ended, and with that I bid you farewell

-signed

Ge, The story Teller.


End file.
